This invention relates to the art of dust ruffles, namely, those bed coverings designed to cover the lower portions of a bed to minimize the flow of dust laden air under the bed, and to provide a decorative appearance for the bedstead.
A variety of dust ruffles have been evolved over the years designed to accomplish the desired function of minimizing air flow so as to minimize dust collection beneath the bed, and further to provide a decorative appearance. These previously evolved dust ruffles are generally provided with a skirt or flounce extending vertically from a top portion overlying the bed frame or box spring, with the top portion normally sandwiches between the mattress and the spring portion of the bed, which is generally a box spring. As a result of the normal movement of a sleeper using the bed, the slight shiftings of the mattress beneath which a top portion of the dust ruffle is positioned generally results in a disturbance of the desired orientation of the dust ruffle necessitating awkward movement and repositioning of the ruffle by the homemaker making up the bed.